


All this for a damn kiss?

by KawaiiPandaz



Series: One-shots that I came up in one-spot [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sasuke is just done, but it’s why this exist, the narusaku is bg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPandaz/pseuds/KawaiiPandaz
Summary: This situation is Chaotic yet somewhat familiarSakura purposely gets kidnappedNaruto as usual rushes in but is oddly impatient about the fightKakashi is just amused by the entire thingAnd Sasuke at this point is just, done with all of them.Told from Sasuke’s perspectiveA sequel to to Kiss of gratitude but can be read by itself (hopefully)





	All this for a damn kiss?

Sasuke was pissed and done, and not his usual pissy attitude like actual for real pissed. The mission had took 360 from regular to chaotic yet somewhat familiar kind of thing. 

And Sasuke 100% blames his teammates for this. Sasuke would never admit it but his teammates weren’t all that half bad. When Sakura wasn’t fawning over him she could be pretty smart despite lacking the strength to go with it, Naruto (who he considered a rival) wasn’t bad either as he made up his idiotic tendencies with brute strength and determination, and Kakashi well was just Kakashi. Well at this moment Sasuke had toss most of thoughts aside when watching the rest of his team at the moment. (which he couldn’t call a team despite it being a group of 4 because their dysfunctional yet weirdly functional team was off balance and from here on out it was nothing but hell)

He first analyzed Sakura’s action, the girl who would usually stay behind and watch carefully was weirdly more than happy to be the first one to rush in DESPITE the fact that she was given the job to stand back and protect the escortee. So now she was being held hostage by the enemies as they had threateningly pressed the kunai against her throat.

Despite her look of fear on her face Sasuke fully believed that it was fake and she actually wasn’t worried. (In the moment Sasuke had called her sly in his head)

Then there was Naruto before Sasuke could even take a step forward the blonde had spree to the scene and instantly attack the guy before he could do anything causing his grasp to release on Sakura. Sasuke noted, Naruto had been a bit impatient and felt the need to rush the fight. Which confused Sasuke at first because while Naruto was impatient he wasn’t that bad, and usually when he was impatient it was because he was eager to start fighting not finish.

 

Despite what he said about the two before he hated Kakashi the most at the moment as he was CLEARLY amused by the situation in its entirety. Usually when they were on a simple mission like this Kakashi would dive right into his Icha Icha Paradise book and occasionally giggle like a schoolgirl. Though despite having the book out anyone could clearly see his attention was on Sakura and Naruto. What made him mad at the guy at the most is despite knowing what’s going on his sensei watched with a amuse and all knowing look in his eye as he watched the madness known as his genin team unfold and crumble.

Of course this was all that had happened and in the end the mission had somehow been a success. Being honest though he enjoyed the looks Iruka and The Third had when he reported the mission to them. After the rest was excuses he found Iruka asking him how he felt about the entire thing as they were obviously curious and he decided to amuse them and explain how annoyed he was. After all,

This was a lot a trouble for nothing but a simple kiss of gratitude.


End file.
